Starlight Tears
by DazziO's
Summary: It's been six years since Sasuke left Konoha and he still hasn't returned. Naruto increasingly loses a grasp in reality and can barely cope without him, but he manages to find little things and situations that help. But not by much. SasuNaru, abit SaiNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You get the drill. I don't own Naruto. ;___;**

**Hey ho!  
This is my second SasuNaru fic! Hurrah! Ahh… Just to let you know if you consider this bad or corny: please don't tease me for it! D;  
I wrote this really late at night where I was feeling kinda sad and stuff you know? And at the moment it's summer vacation for me so I felt like I should at least write some form of fanfiction, right? And I always wanted to write a fanfic with this title! (I'll explain at the end why. Hehe)**

**This is not a oneshot… at least I hope it's not since I still have more I was thinking of adding to this fic but it all depends on whether I get enough reviews! –hinthint- **

**This is set during the time after the 'Sasuke trying to get back at Konoha thing', but just pretend he doesn't get back at it. or.. you can if you like and somehow work out some different context. Naruto should be like 19 now nearing 20. **

**Anyways, please go on reading… and please **_**REVIEW!**_** :D **

* * *

**Starlight Tears**

Naruto watched silently on top of the cliff that towered over the village of Konoha. The sky was painted in a colour that was nostalgically familiar to Naruto, an inky black. That night, there was no moon instead what shone over the village were large specks of gold that dotted the black canvas creating a spectacular and breathtaking masterpiece especially from Naruto's view.

The frosty wind was blowing strongly but dryly with a cold that would sting anyone's face, as it was doing so to Naruto's scarred face at that moment.

In Naruto's small and calloused hands held a small photograph containing a very familiar person to Naruto. He looked down at it endearingly and spoke to it as if the photograph itself were a real life human being.

"The stars are bright tonight, ne, Sasuke?"

The photograph of Sasuke remained silent as if purposely ignoring Naruto's trivial speculations. Something that Sasuke had done many times in the past when they were younger.

Naruto smiled warmly eyes shimmering in delight, "They're so beautiful…"

The photograph continued staring back dumbly at Naruto.

Naruto sighed heavily, "Sasuke… I don't know if I can take this anymore. It's killing me on the inside." Naruto took in a shuddered breath, as tears began to glisten in his eyes.

He held up the photo toward the night sky, still staring longingly at it and took a good look at it. In the photo was Sasuke, at the age of thirteen, looking his typical stoic self. He was not looking towards where the photo was being taken as if the photo was taken unnoticed by the prodigy.  
To Naruto, in this particular photo he had secretly taken and treasured, Sasuke looked beautiful… and just perfect.

The wind stopped blowing suddenly and the cliff became eerily quiet.

A soft sob escaped Naruto's wind-blown lips and he brought the photo towards his chest where he assumed his heart would be. He stayed like that for a few minutes, silence engulfing him to the point of deafness.

Then the wind began to pick up again, rustling the grass blades and tree leaves around Naruto.

Naruto took one last look at the photo and then swiftly tore it into tiny shreds that lay into his palms like confetti… or even snow.  
He then held up the pieces to the air where the wind was blowing endlessly, and watched as the gales picked up the photo pieces and made them flutter into the air noiselessly, spreading over the village of Konoha.

Tears began streaming down Naruto's whiskered cheeks and fell onto the grass below him.

"I'll be waiting for you…" Naruto choked out in a whisper, his warm breath forming into a hazy cloud in front of his face.

He looked up to the bright stars in the sky once again feeling as if they were comforting him, and as he looked up to them his tears shimmered as they filled up with the sparkling reflections from the starlight.

If anyone were to see Naruto at that moment, they would assume that Naruto was actually crying out stars rather than a salty substance and if Sasuke were there to see those starlight tears trailing down Naruto's honeyed face he would have thought he was beautiful… and just perfect.

But Sasuke wasn't there, thought Naruto. He was never there.

Sasuke had never come back to Konoha, he remained completely and purposely outside of it all, out in the dangerous world killing and committing treacherous acts with his team that consisted of that girl and two other men. Naruto could tell that Sasuke had shut out all good from his heart and mind. It would be difficult to bring him back physically and mentally.

"Please Sasuke, come back to me." Naruto whispered into the icy air forming more wisps of mist. "Since you've left it's been six years already… My tears don't stop because you're not here. You're not here to stop them; to bring me happiness. Without you here I feel like there is no happiness."

Naruto felt like he was going crazy for always chasing after Sasuke and failing to bring him back each time. He was sick of constantly hoping and waiting for Sasuke to come back to Konoha and to him but he wouldn't stop anyway. Not until Sasuke returned into Naruto's arms.

"Sasuke, just let me know… when you give this up. You've got no idea how much you hurt me, do you? You would never know! Because you don't care do you?" Naruto cried out loudly, the wind howling back at him to stop being so loud.

Naruto laughed coldly to nothing, "Look at me talking to nobody. Even if you could hear me right now, you wouldn't even bother to listen to my pain. Typical."

Naruto wiped off his tears emotionlessly, turned and softly padded away from the cliff, making his way home silently.

'_It's never enough to hope for you, Sasuke. Because I'm never enough...'_

The stars burned brightly through the night, holding onto Naruto and giving him the little bit of happiness that he needed so badly, even if for a moment.

* * *

**So there it was! I hope you guys liked it…  
****Honestly, in my opinion it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but I felt really desperate to write at least some sort of fanfiction so I ended up settling with this sort of "plot". Haha. **

**I wanted it to be angsty but I didn't really think I knew how to write it in this chapter. ****I'm sure if I write more chapters I can make it more interesting and angst-ish? If reviewers want.. xD**

**I used a Korean song with the same title as inspiration. Look it up if you want. It's quite the angsty song and quite an awesome song! :D**

**But please stay with me as I try my best to update this fic and other fics.  
****And I have other fanfics too so try reading those as well! n__n**

_**Review please and maybe give ideas too!**_

**- DazziO's**

**!!CLICK ME!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay... So I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like.. what? Half a year or more? xD;; But... yeah. Lots of things going on in my life before... (LIKE STUPID EXAMS ARSAJDLKASJD)  
But right now since I'm on break, I decided to at least post up something, no matter how small or "angsty" it's supposed to be. LOL.**

Please _READDDDD and REVIEW_!

Understand that I am writing this at like... 2am at night. Dx  
**Hope you all stay with me! n_n -hearts-**

**And... GO! :D**

* * *

**Starlight Tears  
_Chapter 2_**

Sai remembered everything about that lonely night.

He remembered _his_ cloudy eyes were shrouded in tears.

The way _his _breath ghosted around his neck.

And how _he_ sadly sobbed into his neck, "_I'm scared…_"

But most of all, Sai remembered the desperate way Naruto clung onto him as if he was afraid Sai was going to drop him off his bedroom window.

* * *

Sai could tell it was Naruto's first time. The way Naruto acted through the night, the way he held onto him, the way he cried. It wasn't just the fact that Naruto felt he was betraying Sasuke; Naruto was truly scared, physically and mentally.

Sai felt somewhat pained himself as Naruto came to him as a last resort. Knowing this, how was he _supposed_ to feel?

Sai recalled how it initiated. He heard the innocent knock on the door late at night and as he opened it, he was met with a sobbing Naruto, face red from the crying. Naruto ran into Sai's chest and grabbed at his clothes, bunching them into his face.

Sai, confused on how to console your crying friends, merely pet Naruto on the head until he calmed down. They stood silently at the entrance for a while until Naruto looked up at him with his tearful eyes. "Sai… I give up."

Sai stared into Naruto's eyes, noticing the defeat in them, "What's going on, Naruto-kun?"

The soft gentleness of Sai's voice was soothing for Naruto as he slumped into Sai's arms.

Sai brought Naruto to sit on his bed.

"Won't you tell me-" Naruto kissed Sai, grabbing hold of his face with his palms.

Sai was taken aback but eventually, as this was what he truthfully wanted for a while, melted his own lips into the sloppy kiss.

Sai noticed Naruto was crying into the kiss and he broke away from it, "Naruto-kun, please tell me what's going on. Did something happen to you?"

Naruto whimpered out, "Sasuke… I… Can't…"

Sai's eyes softened in understanding. He knew Naruto was tortured day by day with no avail in locating Sasuke, "It'll be alright, Naruto-kun. You have Sakura-san and me."

The moonlight streamed through Sai's bedroom window, casting a glow upon Naruto and Sai's figures as their shadows lay motionlessly onto Sai's bed covers.

Sai stared at Naruto, his tears streaming down his face with the moonlight reflecting off from them. They looked beautiful. _Naruto _looked beautiful.

"Naruto-kun…"

The separate shadows upon Sai's bed intertwined, forming a lone silhouette.

_The night was young.  
_  
And Sai knew very well to take advantage of that.

* * *

When Sai awoke in the morning, he was left alone in bed with the other side of his bed feeling cold. He knew Naruto left a long while ago. He wouldn't blame him. If you slept with someone else in order to get over the one you loved, you wouldn't want to stay with them until the morning; it would be too hard on you.

Still, that didn't stop Sai from feeling a little bit hurt and used.

But he knew that although Naruto had taken advantage of their closeness for a night, Naruto did love him in a form, even if he wouldn't admit it.

He got out of bed, walked into his bathroom and prepared himself for a long, strenuous day of whatever mission he had at hand. Naruto would be on his mind all day, and he was going to make sure that he saw him at least once.

Sai would ask Naruto if he was okay, and Naruto would reply that he was fine, and then everything would go back to normal.  
He smiled outwardly as he walked out the door of his apartment.

_If only that was what he truly wanted. _

But Sai could feel his heart beginning to scar.

* * *

**OKAYYYYYY So I wrote this in the midst of... I guess nightness... Whatever you want to call it. You know when it's _real _late at night and you feel like writing something... sexy yet sad? Yes? No? Or is that just me? xP**

OH BY THE WAY, the last chappie I said Naruto went home... scratch that. Or... I guess pretend that he changed his path midway to home. LOL... I think anyone can get that. Or maybe... pretend this is another night. Yeah... that's good. Do that. SORRY FOR BEING SO UNDECISIVE! D:  
**  
Well, either way. This is what you get when you cross me and a quiet night; Some try-hard angsty chappie. LOLLL. xDD;**

Please don't be harsh on me... I wrote this in the "moment"! Whatever that was... o 3o;;

So anyway, _REVIEWS_ are greatly appreciated and loved! :D

**- _DazziO's_**

**_!CLICK ME!_**


End file.
